peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Tod
-Mr. Tod to Peter Rabbit in The Tale of the Raddish Robber Mr. Tod ' is the main antagonist of Peter Rabbit (TV Series) based on the fictional character of the same name created, written and illustrated by Beatrix Potter in the book "The Tale of Mr. Tod." He is a middle-aged red fox who constantly and tirelessly tries to unsuccessfully antagonize, threaten, pursuit and devour hedgehogs, ducks, squirrels, rodents, frogs, cats, and his most favourite, rabbits. Mr. Tod is always snarking, threatening, snarling, and hunting after Peter Rabbit, Benjamin Bunny, and Lily Bobtail around the forest trying to cook and devour them. He sometimes succeeds in catching the rabbits (and other animals he likes to eat) but never once does he genuinely devour them due to Peter and his entourage outsmarting him. Mr. Tod's lair is located somewhere in the dark, shadowy forest. He always looks is very fancy and clean, wearing a suit jacket, collared shirt, and trousers. He is voiced by British screenwriter Mark A. Huckerby in both the US and UK versions. 'Personality "What can I say? I'm a fox. Chasing and lying is sort of, well, what I do. I'll admit it. I've always wanted to catch and eat you, Peter". - Mr. Tod ranting about his grudge to Peter. Mark Huckerby's voice-over portrayal as the cruel, sly, evil, mean-spirited cold and calculating villain has been widely praised by critics. A crafty, vain, smooth-talking fox, Mr. Tod always and selfishly takes great pride in being the wood's top predator. He's an over-the-top villain who selfishly thinks highly of himself like as if he's something of a conniving evil genius. When Mr. Mcgregor sees him he says, '' Mr. Mcgregor!'' as he is scared, he is scared of him. Mr. Tod also comes up with brutal, cold-blooded, ruthless, bloodthirsty and extremely evil plans to devour Peter non-stop, and flies in a venomous rage when Peter (who he perceives as pesky, snivelling and wretched) blows raspberry, teasing Mr. Tod whilst escaping. He has serious anger issues, ranting and complaining in a disgruntled tone of voice about being the butt monkey. Though in theory Mr. Tod presents a threat to Peter, in fact he never has a hope of capturing his prey. What makes Tod ineffective is the great gap between how smart he thinks he is and reality. Mr. Tod is very ignorant, bossy, treacherous, cruel, evil, crafty. devious, cunning, selfish, greedy, and cheeky, who is always trying to catch the rabbits throughout the show. Whenever he spots the rabbits, he politely but sarcastically greets and compliments them before delivering rude he chases them until they manage to escape. He sometimes succeeds, but Peter and his friends eventually outsmart him and getaway. He also loved being beautiful and elegant but hated the idea when he gets muddy or falls into the lake water. He is aggressive, dark, scary, menacing, authoritarian and domineering when pursuing Peter and his friends but is also easily scared, and rather cowardly when confronted by a similar-sized advisory such as an angry Tommy Brock or Mr McGregor. He is always hoping for rabbits for dinner. He is also a meat-eater. His laugh is like a witches laugh. 'Physical Appearance' Mr. Tod generally appears like normal red foxes, with orange fur, brown paws, and a white tail tip. He also bears a scar on his right eye. His clothing consists of a white shirt, orange cravat, green waistcoat, red-violet tweed jacket, tan trousers, however, no footwear and is normally found carrying a cane possibly to support his, unnatural to foxes, bipedal walking posture. 'Gallery' Mr. Tod's Gallery *He lives in an old lair in the dark area of the woods. *He‘s good friends with Tommy Brock sometimes. *He‘s scared of Mr. McGregor. *It’s possible that he got his scar from Peter's late father. *In one episode, he mentioned that he once lived in the City with his Cousin Spencer. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Greedy Category:Fictional Foxes Category:Fictional Characters introduced in 1912 Category:Thieves Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains